


Cinderstiles

by WitchChris



Series: Fairytales [1]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale as Prince Charming, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Cinderella, Stiles Stilinksi as Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles life is pure torture. His stepbrothers hate him. His stepmother hates him. But with the help of a fairygodfather, some mice and a pumpkin everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderstiles

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles circlet:http://www.medievalbridalfashions.com/catalog/images/DSC08585.JPG  
> In this story men can marry men. There are small changes but altogether it follows the movie. Enjoy! <3

"Mamma! Mamma!" Litlle Stiles runs to his mother a small injured bird clenched in his tiny hands.  
    Claudia looks worryingly at her young son. "My Stiles? What is wrong my beautiful son?" Claudia kneels in front of her son.   
    "Mamma look! This little bird has a broken wing", Stiles says sniffling his nose from all the crying he did.   
    Claudia runs her hand lovingly through her sons thick caramel hair. His big doe amber eyes looked lighter in color because of the crying. "With you help it can heal".  
    "Really mommy?" Stiles said his eyes full of wonder.  
    "Really Stiles." Claudia marvelled at her son's kindness. She hasn't met anyone with so much goodness in him. Claudia wa proud of her beautiful son.  
    Stiles with the help of his mother wrapped the little birds broken wind in a small velvet cloth. Stiles felt so overjoyed that he managed to help this small creature. He felt so proud and love for his mother that taught him how to take care of the injure animals. Claudia could see the love that her child was giving wholeheartedly to this injured bird and it made her heart swell with love.    
    After a month Stiles said farewell to his little friend that spred his wings and flew to the sky with new strenght coursing through its veins. Stiles smiled brightly all day long.

                                                                             

Stiles father was finally back home. His father was a successful merchant and very good at his job. Stiles was overjoyed when he first hugged his father. John could take months at a time to return to his family but his loneliness was evaporating everytime he returned home to his son's smile and his wife's hug.  
    Stiles was given a gift from his father. It was a device that at first was nothing special but after pressing a hidden button the device open like a flower to reveal a white rose made of rock and a light blue butterfly resting on top of it. Stiles didn't let his gift out of his sight even for a minute.  
    The small family hugged each other tightly. The love radiated from the and the happiness seemed to never end.

                                                                              

However, happiness can't be something that you can count on sometimes. Stiles was sitting nervously outside his father's office waiting for doctor Alan to finish his mom's examination. His mum was getting weaker and weaker with each passing day until she couldn't probably stand.  
    The door openned and John and the doctor walked out. John thanked the doctor for his help and escorted him out of the house. "Daddy?" John closed his eyes. How would he tell his son that his mother was going to die. How was he going to say to a child that he was going to be motherless. John rubbed his tired face, took a deep breath and turned around to face his sad stricken son.  
    "Stiles?" Stiles turned around and went to his mother's side.  
    Claudia grabbed her son's shaking hand and kissed it. "I want to tell you a secret that will help you see through all the trials that life can offer", Claudia took a deep breath and looked at her son's sad eyes. "Have courage and be kind", Claudia stroked her son's face. "Because where there is kindness there is goodness, and where there is goodness there is magic."  
    The small family hugged each other never letting go.

                                                                         

10 years later...

Stiles was cleaning the dishes. When his stepsiblings and stepmother screamed for him to bring tea and cookies. His father had remarried a woman named Jennifer who had two sons, Matt and Jackson. His father went missing and announced dead three months ago. Without his father's financial help his stepmother had to fire the servants. Now Stiles was in charge or more accurately made to do all the chores but Stiles didn't mind. He at least had a house and the animals to keep him company.  
    Stiles took the tea and biscuits to the living room where his stepsiblings where rehearsing. Matt was drawing his mother Jennifer and Jackson... he was trying not to break the windows with his voice. He giggled at their image and vanity but stopped when his stepmother gave him a look.  
    He returned to the kitchen to complete his chores humming softly to himself.  
    He woke up when the sky was dark. Stiles opted not to make his way upstairs to the attic where he was now living but choose to sleep by the fireplace. The fire was dying down. Stiles made himself comfortable and let himself drift to happy memories.  
    He woke up when the sun rised. He did his morning chores and made breakfast. When his step family woke up, he served them in the dining room. His stepsiblings where giggling but he couldn't fathom why. "When was the last time you bathed Stiles?" His stepmother asked irritated. He took a cloth and wiped his face. When he looked at the cloth he could see ash. His face was covered in ash. He felt so embarrased.  
    His stepsiblings started calling him names. Matt proposed "Cinderwentch". Jackson shouted "Dirtystiles". But Matt smiled triumply when he said. "Cinderstiles". They started laughing. All of them.  
    Stiles returned to his kitchen. He started to cry before he run out of the house.

                                                                      

Stiles was running on his horse when he saw men hunting a beautiful stag. Stiles's horse was breathing hard but didn't slowed down until a strong hand grabbed its hair and made it stop.  
    An extremely beautiful man stood proudly on his horse in front of Stiles. He had raven hair, pale green eyes, expressive eye brows, pale skin and a muscular body. Stiles blushed a little under the strangers intense gaze.  
    "Are you arlright, sir?" The stranger asked.  
    "No I am not! Who could you hunt him?" Stiles accused.  
    "Hunt him?" The stranger raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
    "The stag", Stiles explained. "He didn't do anything to you so why do you want to kill him?" He said stubbornly.  
    Derek was more than intrigueted. He was smitten with this creature in front of him that was protecting an animal that he just came across. Derek's heart beat a little faster. "I am sorry. I am Der."  
    "I am Stiles", the amber eyed boy said. Derek smiled broadly.  
    Derek could here his men approaching. He had to go. He didn't want to reveal that he was the prince. "I hope to see you again sir."  
    "And I you." Derek watched in sadness the boy racing away on his horse.

                                                                    

Derek was standing on a fake horse in front of a painted sky. He was having his portrait painted. Derek didn't understand why he had to have his portrait taken. He thought it was stupid and self centered. Derek prefered read books and ride his horse. Derek put on the his arrogant face which he hated so much and posed for the painter.  
    The door opened and his father entered the room with a ditermined expression. Derek knew that he was going to hear something that he wouldn't like. His fathered straightened his form claiming his full height. "Derek you will get married", Derek tried to protest but his father stopped him with a raise hand. "We will throw a ball and we will invite the nobility of our land and others. Every man or woman of age will come. You will choose one of them to marry and that's final." Derek knew that his father couldn't back down but maybe he could do something to see Stiles again.  
    "I will do it if you also invite the non nobile men and women of our kingdom", his dad started to argue before Derek silenced him. "You will do this or explain to the nobility why the prince won't be there".   
    Derek's dad reluctantly agreed and he returned to his dull assingment happier than before.

                                                                 

Stiles was crying at the back porch. His step family had destroyed his outfit the last thing he had left from his mother. "Why are you crying?" Stiles turned around to stare at the old man standing behind him on a stone bench.  
    "Who are you?" He asked frightened.  
    "I am your fairy godfather", the old man explained. Stiles laughed loudly. The old man cocked his head in confussion.  
    "That can't be", Stiles finally said.  
    "Why?" The old man asked.  
    "Because they don't exist", Stiles explained.  
    The old man smiled. "Let me slip into something more comfortable." The old man walked in the middle of the garden, hit his wooden staff to the ground and then tossed it to the sky. The staff changed form and turned into a beautifully carved white sparkly wand. When the old man grabbed the wand he was immediately transformed into a young attractive man with brown fluffy hair, a crooked jaw and big brown puppy dog eyes. "Shall we begin?" The fairy godfather smirked.  
    Half an hour later a pumkin was turned into a golden carage, mice turned to white horses, a goose into the carage driver and two lizards into servants. "Let's go! You will be late!"Boyd  
    "Fairy godfather?" Stiles said.  
    "Yes?" The fairy godfather turned around confused.  
    "My clothes."  
    "How silly of me! I totally forgot!" The fairy godfathe waved his wand and small butterflies made of light dance around him transforming his outfit into a full light powder-blue bodysuit that on the top left his shoulders exposed. The butterflies settled on his torso. The rest of the outfight was covered but small diamonds that made it look like the stars in the sky. He touched his forehead where he could fell a circlet.  
    Stiles fell in love with his outfit. He walked to the carage when his godfather stopped him. "Don't you have anything else to wear?" He pointed at the shoes and Stiles giggled.  
    "No one will notice", Stiles said.  
    "But it will ruin the whole outfit." The fairy godfather waved his wand and again the small butterflies turned his shoes into glass slippers.  
    "There made of glass?" Stiles marveled at the glass shoes.  
    "Yes. And you will find they really comfortable. Now off you go because you shall go to the ball." The fairy godfather sprinkled him with fairy dust so his step family wouldn't recognise him, warned him about the spell's timetable and then he began his way to the palace.

                                                                     

Derek couldn't find Stiles. He was standing close to his father. His uncle Peter, the grand duke, introduced him to a spanish princess named Kate. It was obvious that he and my father wanted her as my bride. As I was about to introduce myself the whole room went silent. Derek looked at the top of the grand stairwell and there he was, shining like a star. Stiles was wearing a form fitting body suit that looked like the stars were nestled in its fabric and he was wearing a circlet with a light powder-blue stone in the center. He looked angelic. Derek excused himself and went running to the ballroom.  
    Derek saw Stiles watching him and smiling which made his face be lighten up with a smile. The crowd was making a path for Stiles. When Stiles finally stood before Derek again he was breathtaken by his beauty. Derek asked Stiles to share the first dance with him. Stiles agreed and they started waltzing.   
    "Everyone is looking at you", Stiles said awkwardly.  
    "Believe me they are all looking at you", Derek assured him and Stiles blushed.  
    After they finished their dance they sneaked out of the ballroom. Derek took Stiles too his mother's secret garden. Derek talked about his mom and her connection to this garden. Stiles squeezed his hand and smiled softly. Derek couldn't help his heart swelling at Stiles kindness and understanding. Derek helped Stiles sit on the swing and he gently pushed him.  
    When Derek helped Stiles put his slipper back on as it fall from the swigging, Derek thought that they were about to kiss when the clock stroke twelve and Stiles left running like wolves were hunting him. Derek tried to catch up to him but all he was left with was a glass slipper and his determination to find his Stiles. 

                                                                         

Stiles should have known that nothing would turn out sour. His stepmother figured out that he was the mystery person on the ball, shattered his remaining glass slipper, his only conection to Derek, and locked him in the attic. Stiles cried and begged but his stepmother didn't budge and she promised that he would make his life a living hell. Stiles could hear the kings guards downstairs. He screamed and hit the door but to no avail. Stiles walked to the window and started singing a sonng that his mother used to sing to him.  
   However, Stiles didn't pay attention to his mice friends working together and opening the window. The guards and, to everyones total surprise except for Boyd, the prince heard Stiles singing. Derek demanded the owner of the voice to try the slipper. His uncle and Stiles stepmother watched in horror what was happening. The made an agreement. The duke would make Jennifer rich if he made Stiles dissapear until the slipper shoe bussiness was over.  
    Stiles couldn't believe this the leader of the kings guards was leading him to the prince. His glass slipper in his arm. His stepmother couldn't do anything but watch what was happening. Stiles entered the house's lobby where Derek was waiting. Derek turned around and beamed at Stiles. Stiles blushed. "I am just a villager and I have nothing to give you but love. Will you have me?" Stiles asked hopefully.  
    "That's all I need", Derek said.  
     Derek and I walked hand in hand to the houses exit. Before I left I turned around to look at my stepmother. "I forgive you".

                                                                       

Derek and I were staring at our portraits and our parents portraits. "You ready?" Derek asked.  
    "As long as I am with you", Stiles answered.  
    "I love you my prince", Derek said.  
    "I love you my Derek", Stiles replied.  
    We walked at the balcony and waved at the howling crowd. He glanced at the front row until he found my dad, his new wife Melissa and her son Isaac. Melissa found his dad and helped him recover. He was badly injured and amnesiac. When he recovered fully they returned here.  
    I turned in Derek's embrace and kissed him passionately making the crowd go crazy.

 

The End.  
     


End file.
